bigbangtheoryfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ab nach Baikonur!
Ab nach Baikonur! ist die fünfte Episode der fünften Staffel von The Big Bang Theory. Handlung Sheldon und Leonard sehen sich im Comicbuchladen ein Schwert aus "Games of Thrones" an und wollen sich dieses für ihre neue Fantasy-Schwertsammlung kaufen. Während Leonard versucht den Preis für das Schwert herunterzuhandeln, würde Sheldon am liebsten sofort den vollen Preis bezahlen. Als die beiden gerade dabei sind, dass Schwert zu bezahlen, kommt Wil Wheaton herein und läd Stuart zu einer Party ein. Im Hinausgehen lädt Will auch Sheldon und Leonard ein. Leonard möchte hingehen und zunächst glaubt sein Mitbewohner, dass er so Wils Party ruinieren möchte, aber Leonard erklärt ihm, dass er nichts dergleichen plant und einfach einen tollen Abend mit Raj und Howard haben will. Am Abend sitzen Amy, Bernadette, Penny, Leonard, Raj und Sheldon zusammen. Leonard bittet Sheldon darum, ihm eine Flasche Wasser reicht. Sein Freund kann sich jedoch nicht entscheiden, denn er möchte es davon abhängig machen, ob Leonard zu der Party geht oder nicht. Solange er das nicht weiß, bezeichnet er diesen Zustand als "Schrödingers Freundschaft". Penny erkundigt sich, was zwischen den beiden los ist, und Sheldon erinnert sie an seine früheren Ausführungen zu Schrödingers Katze. Ihr Gespräch wird von Howard unterbrochen, als Howard mit tollen Neuigkeiten vorbei kommt. Die NASA hat sich für sein Design von einem Deep Space Teleskop für die internationale Weltraumstation entschieden und er darf für drei Wochen mit in den Weltraum fliegen, um es dort anzubringen. Alle freuen sich, nur Bernadette weiß nicht so recht, was sie davon halten soll, da sie sich Sorgen über die Sicherheit einer solchen Rakete macht. Auf der Rückfahrt schweigen sich Howard und Bernadette an. Howard fragt Bernadette, warum sie nicht genauso begeistert sei wie er und warum sie sich nicht für ihn freuen würde. Daraufhin macht Bernadette ihm deutlich, dass sie es besser gefunden hätte, in den Entscheidungsprozess eigeschlossen zu werden, wie es bei Paaren üblich wäre. Howard sieht das ein und beginnt noch mal von vorne von seinen Neuigkeiten zu erzählen, so dass sie diesmal an seiner Entscheidung teilhaben kann. Allerdings ist Bernadette der Ansicht, dass er nicht fliegen sollte, weil ihr Vater Polizist war und sie niemals wussten, ob er nachts auch nach Hause käme. Dieses Gefühl möchte sie nicht noch einmal erleben. Als Howard davon erzählt, dass sein Vater sie verlassen habe, als er elf Jahr war, verbietet sie ihm einfach in den Weltraum zu fliegen. In der WG hält Sheldons Zustand von Schrödingers Freundschaft an und Amy wundert sich darüber, warum ihr Freund so ein Problem mit Wil habe. Penny erklärt es ihr und Amy möchte von Sheldon wissen, ob er wirklich einen Erzfeind besitze. Daraufhin erklärt er ihr, dass er sogar 61 Personen als solche bezeichnen würde. Er möchte Amy die Liste zeigen, die sich noch auf Diskette befindet, weil er sie mit neun Jahren angefangen habe, doch die Diskette lässt sich nicht mehr lesen. Unterdessen liegen Howard und Bernadette neben einander und schweigen sich an. Sie entschließt sich, ihm den Weltraumflug zu erlauben, weil sie nicht die Erfüllung seines Traumes verhindern will, und die beiden versöhnen sich. Allerdings erzählt Bernadette es Howards Mutter, die es ihrem Sohn sofort verbietet. Am nächsten Tag spricht Howard mit seinen Freunden über den Vorfall und erklärt, dass er Bernadette daraufhin aus dem Haus geschmissen habe. Raj findet das cool, weil Howard der erste von ihnen ist, der ein Mädchen abweist. Leonard kann tatsächlich etwas Verräterisches in ihrem Verhalten sehen und Sheldon erinnert ihn daraufhin an sein eigenes Verhalten, aber Leonard will nicht einsehen, dass er Sheldon verrät, indem er auf eine Party geht. In Pennys Wohnung unterhalten sich die Mädchen und Bernadette sieht ein, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hat, weil sie ihre Beziehung dadurch beinahe riskiert hätte. Als sie beschließt, sich zu entschuldigen, erkundigen sich Penny und Amy, ob sie sich sicher sei, Howard zu heiraten. Ihre Antwort darauf ist ja und ihre Freundinnen tun deshalb so, als würde Howard ihnen gefallen. Am Abend entschuldigt sich Bernadette bei ihrem Freund und erklärt ihm, dass sie Angst um ihren Seelengefährten gehabt habe. Die beiden versöhnen sich wieder und küssen sich. Kurz darauf ist Howards Mutter zu hören, die es ihm immer noch nicht erlaubt. In der Zwischenzeit wollen Raj und Leonard aufbrechen. Sie bekommen eine SMS von Stuart, dass "Star Trek"-Darsteller Brent Spiner auf der Party wäre und Sheldon tut daraufhin so, als würde ihm nichts mehr an "Star Trek" liegen. Tatsächlich entscheidet er sich später doch für die Party und stößt dann zu Raj und Leonard. Den beiden erklärt er, dass er nur um die Freundschaft kämpfen wolle. Wil freut sich, dass Sheldon gekommen ist, denn er hat eine originalverpackte Wes Crusher-Actionfigur, die er für ihn persönlich signiert hat. Daraufhin umarmt Sheldon ihn. Plötzlich kommt Brent Spiner vorbei und reißt die Verpackung auf. Sheldon ist geschockt und erklärt Brent zu seinem neuen Erzfeind. Brent versteht den Aufstand nicht und bietet ihm eine andere signierte Figur an, an der Sheldon jedoch kein Interesse hat. Raj und Leonard möchten aber eine solche Figur und verhandeln mit Brent. Tatsächlich bekommt Leonard es hin, den Preis runterzuhandeln und Brent dabei zu seiner nächsten Geburtstagsfeier einzuladen. Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden